An Unusual Night
by Yoshida Megumi
Summary: A GambitJubilee get together fic. Gambit figures out he has feelings for Jubilee, but does she feel the same?


An Unusual Night  
  
By: Megumi  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Authors Notes: This is my first ever X-Men fanfic. I hope it turned out ok. If you want to post this anywhere, just ask me first. I want to be able to gloat to all my friends that someone else wanted my work!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own `em, Marvel does. Though I wouldn't mind owning Gambit or Wolverine, or both.  
  
An Unusual Night  
  
The music was blaring and the lights spun around the room in amazing displays of color and agility. Jubilation Lee watched as her friends smiled and hit the dance floor, joining the other gyrating bodies. She frowned; she already didn't feel. This was her scene after all, so what was wrong with her? She sighed. "Just enjoy yourself, Lee." She coached herself as she stepped onto the dance floor. Ten minutes later, she stumbled towards the first table she saw, nearly knocking it over as she sat down.  
  
She smiled at the person sitting opposite her. "Sorry to just barge in. Hope you weren't saving this seat for anyone." She motioned to the seat she was sitting in.  
  
Remy Lebeau smiled back at her. "O' course not." He paused and studied her. "You no' lookin' so good petite." Remy pause to take a sip of his drink. "Remy t'inkin mebbe you should go home, non?"  
  
"I've been thinking the same thing since we got here, Gumbo." She smiled at him. "I'll just go find one of the guys. They'll take me home." She glanced at him quickly, forcing a smile to her face as she pushed away from the table.  
  
He watched her quietly, trying to find his nerve. He never had this problem with Rogue. `O' course Roguey never look like dat.' He sighed, he was definitely not supposed to feel this way about Jubilee. "Logan'll kill Remy," he muttered under his breath. "Petite!" Jubilee turned around as soon as he called her name. "Ol' Remy will take ya home. He not enjoyin' da party anaway."  
  
She smiled at him. "Ya don't have ta, Cajun. I can just go get the keys and head home."  
  
"Petite, dis da perfect `cuse for dis Cajun boy ta get out o' here before he die o' boredom." He though, `Anyway, Remy would love ta be wit ya.'  
  
"Let's go chere. Remy take care o' you." He smiled gallantly and extended his hand. She grasped it and let him lead her through the throngs of people.  
  
She tightened her arms around his waist as they took another curve, fast. She sighed, he was reckless, almost as reckless as Wolvie was. But just like when it came to Wolverine, she knew Remy wouldn't let anything happen to her. `Unless he wants Logan to kill him.'  
  
She still wished he would slow down though. Her sense of balance was definitely impeded and she didn't think she could clutch on to Remy at these speeds much longer. She rested her head against his back and murmured meekly to slow down.  
  
Gambit frowned and glanced down at the speedometer. Maybe he was going a little fast. "Hey petite you wanna stop for a bit?" Gambit slowed the bike to a stop in a parking lot. `Hardcase's,' Remy thought, `mebbe Logan be here. Hope he don see us.'  
  
He glanced down at Jubilee. "Remy go to fast for you, petite?"  
  
She smiled softly at him. "Maybe a little, Gumbo. I didn't think I could hold on fer much longer, at least not with the way you drive."  
  
"You certainly lookin' better, petite." He motioned toward the building near them. "You wanna go in an' sit down? Mebbe `ave a drink? Rest a bit?" Remy repeated himself, laughing nervously.  
  
"Sure thing, Gumbo. Lead the way." She turned her brilliant smile on him as he extended his arm. She took it happily as they walked into the bar.  
  
The first thing that Jubilee thought was how out of place they looked in the dingy, old, run-down bar. Remy in his long black leather jacket, black muscle tee, and slacks and her in a short black skirt, sparkling tube top, and knee-high leather boots. `Yup,' she thought, `definitely out of place in here.'  
  
"Hey Gumbo," she let her eyes travel down his body. "I think we're over dressed."  
  
Gambit smirked and returned the gesture, letting his eyes travel up and down her figure. `Da petite sure don look like a lil' girl now.'  
  
"What was that, Remy?" She glanced up at him with an inquisitive look.  
  
"Remy jus wonderin' what a woman like you drinks." He made sure to accentuate the word woman. Not many of the X-Men had noticed that Jubilee had grown up and none of them treated her like she was twenty-one. He was just beginning to see that she wasn't a little girl now too. He wondered idly what Logan would do when he figured it out.  
  
"I'm easy." She broke into his thoughts. "I drink the same thing Logan does."  
  
Remy let a look of surprise cross his face quickly. He'd nearly gone into cardiac arrest when she'd said that. I'm easy echoed around in his head. He frowned. He really needed to relax, after all it was only Jubilee. Even if he was attracted to her. "Do you wanna grab a table while Remy get us da drinks, petite?"  
  
She nodded an affirmative and moved off to find a table that looked useable. Not that this task was easy. It looked as though a hurricane had hit, which actually meant that there had been a fight earlier. Some of the tables were over turned and most of the chairs were broken. Pieces of them were strewn all over the room.  
  
Jubilation appeared next to him from no where. "Remy, how `bout we just go home and have a drink? I'm feeling better, really. So we can just relax at home. Whadda ya say?"  
  
He glanced behind the bar. "Sure t'ing, petite. Remy be wonderin' if there even be a bartender. We go home." He glanced behind the bar again before they left.  
  
They walked back to the bike quietly, Remy in the lead when something occurred to him. He cursed himself. `Da petite don have no coat. She must be cold. Remy, ya bein' stupid.' He shrugged off his coat and smiled suavely at Jubilee. "Here you go, petite. Remy t'ink you need it more then he do."  
  
She smiled back at him. "Thanks, Cajun," she said as she reached for the coat.  
  
He stepped up behind her with the coat. "Here, let Remy help you wit dat, Jubilee." She beamed at him as she turned around and slipped into the coat.  
  
She knew she had to look like an idiot. She had the "I am so totally head over heals in love and he just acknowledged my existence, I am so happy" smile plastered on her face. She was exhilarated. It was the first time he had said her name this evening. She should know, she'd been counting how many times he called her petite. `Ten.' She giggled helplessly. `That's just sad, Jubes. You really need to get it together. It's Gambit fer gawd's sake, he probably doesn't even have a clue ya like him, so just calm down.'  
  
Remy felt uncomfortable. She was just standing there, smiling at him. Not that he really minded He'd like to stand there and smile at her too. `But not now. Gotta get da petite home.'  
  
"Ready ta go, Jubilee?" Remy spoke softly into her ear.  
  
She gulped nervously. `How the hell did he get that close?'  
  
She became acutely aware of everything around her, especially of Remy. He was almost on top of her. His lips still hovered near her ear. One of his arms was behind her, his hand resting on the small of her back. Her mouth went dry, her breath caught in her throat. She knew if she turned her head just a little their lips would brush. `I wonder if I should...' the thought trailed off as she felt Gambit's lips on hers.  
  
A million thoughts flew through Gambit's mind as he leaned in and kissed Jubilee. He still couldn't believe he was kissing her. He wondered idly what the others would think.  
  
He was sure he could expect a calm reaction from Jean, Ororo, Hank, and the professor, but the others were a different matter. Cyclops would give him the "I don't think this is a good idea" frown, which would surely be followed by some kind of lecture. He was mostly sure that Rogue wouldn't care, but you could never tell with their resident Southern belle. She sure had a temper.  
  
His mind wondered to Logan. Wolverine wouldn't wait to find out details. He would just kill Gambit for going near his little girl. That would be the end of Gambit for sure.  
  
`Ah well, Remy t'inkin' mebbe he should take dis chance. Forget `bout Logan.' He deepened the kiss and was rewarded with a soft moan of pleasure from Jubilee.  
  
Gambit pulled back suddenly. Jubilee frowned at him. "What's wrong Remy?" She questioned him sadly. She was sure he didn't regret kissing her. `Right. He liked kissing me...right!?!' She took a step back, maybe he hadn't; maybe it was all a mistake.  
  
Remy smiled at her and gracefully took her back into his arms. "Sorry `bout dat, petite. Remy wasn't t'inkin." He whispered smoothly into her hair.  
  
They stood there in the parking lot for a long while. Remy cradling Jubilee to his body, her temple resting against his heart, both her arms around his waist, and his arms around her waist, until he remembered that they needed to get home. Knowing the X-Men they'd probably already made a search party.  
  
"Jubilee?" Remy really didn't want to disturb the moment, but they did need to get home. The X-Men were not known for their patience when it came to missing members, especially when it came to Jubilee. That was on of the reasons he's gone out with the junior members to begin with.  
  
"Mmm?" She shifted so that she was looking into his eyes. She loved those eyes. Red on black, almost everyone called them demon eyes, but Remy Lebeau was anything but a demon. She had personally always thought that his eyes were romantic and mysterious.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her lightly on the temple before he spoke. "Remy, t'ink dat we should head home, non?"  
  
She sighed happily. "It is getting late, isn't it?" She nestled further into his arms and yawned.  
  
"Come on, petite. Remy get you home an to bed. We be dere before you know it."  
  
The ride back to the mansion was mostly uneventful. It was a quiet and serene night. However, they did learn the perils of steering a motorcycle with one hand, but it was worth it. At least that's what Gambit thought.  
  
Jubilee snuggled closer to the man in front of her as they pulled in to the long driveway of the mansion. He, in turn, tightened his grip on the arms surrounding his waste. They stayed like that until they reached the garage and Remy decided that he needed both hands to steer. It would not be good if he hit one of the other vehicles.  
  
"Jubilee, we here." Remy whispered. "Jubilee?" He questioned in a quiet voice. He turned around to see her. `Da petite fell asleep. Now when she do dat?' He smiled though and carefully got of the bike, lifting Jubilee into his arms as he went.  
  
Gambit gulped as he heard the familiar sound of Wolverine's claws being drawn. "Where ya been, bub?" The menace in Logan's voice sent chills down Gambit's spine.  
  
"Out wit da petite...?" He tried questioningly.  
  
"We know that, Gumbo." As Remy finally caught sight of Wolverine, another cold chill flew down his spine. Logan was just standing there in the doorway, claws drawn, looking for all the world as though he was about to pounce on Gambit like a tiger.  
  
Gambit took a deep breath and prepared himself for the oncoming attack. It never came.  
  
"Wolvie?" A sweet, tired voice questioned from the safety of Remy's arms.  
  
"Yeah, darlin'?" It was all he could say. He wasn't going to kill Gambit while Jubilee was there, he'd have to wait.  
  
"Promise you won't hurt Gambit, ok?" Logan looked shocked. Not hurt him? How could he not hurt him! Impossible!  
  
"Sure darlin' anything you say." Logan made sure to give Gambit a look that could kill. It clearly spelled out that if Remy ever did something to hurt Jubilee he would answer to Logan, and that Logan would be sure to make him suffer for as long as possible.  
  
"G'night Wolvie." She managed a tired but comforting smile for Wolverine.  
  
"Night darlin'." Wolverine ground out and then turned around to stomp back into the house.  
  
Gambit let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. "Can't believe Remy survive dat in one piece. T'anks petite."  
  
She smiled at him happily. "Anytime, Cajun." She paused and studied him a moment. Leaning in she kissed him lightly along his jaw. "Are we still on fer that drink, or what?"  
  
He couldn't help but laugh. She liked the sound of light chuckle. "For you petite, anyt'ing."  
  
He carried her into the house, occasionally leaning down to kiss her. By the time they'd reached the stairs it was obvious that both had forgotten about the drink and appearantly about the other members of the household. He managed to make it up the stairs with a minimal amount of noise. Although that by no means meant that they had stopped kissing.  
  
Remy stood at the top of the stairs for a long time, debating an idea as he kissed Jubilee passionately. "Stay da night wit Remy, Jubilee?"  
  
The kissing stopped and she stared at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. "I don't know Remy. I don't think I'm ready for that."  
  
"Remy know dat. He jus wan you to stay wit him, we don have ta do nuttin. Remy won't push you, he promise." He stared down into her crystal clear blue eyes trying to get across just how serious he was about all of this.  
  
"Alright Remy. I'll stay with ya." She grinned at him and he gladly returned the look as he carried her into his room and laid her gently down on to the bed with him.  
  
"Remy love you, Jubilee." He whispered in to her hair as he brought her closer to his body.  
  
"I love you to Remy." Jubilee smiled softly at him as she felt his arms tighten around her. They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms. 


End file.
